yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Wobblewok
is a Lightning-attribute Boss Yo-kai, and the boss of the 8th Circle of the Infinite Inferno. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Wobblewok can be befriended, and is a Rank S Earth-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearance Wobblewok appears as a black round mass with wide-set red eyes, a large grinning mouth and thin, long arms, set inside a giant rice cooker. Paper talismans are placed along the lid, and its small feet appear to poke out from the bottom of the pot. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Being the ruler of the Infinite Inferno, Wobblewok has catastrophic power. This ranges from being able to summon meteors and lightning with relative ease, and being able to control the power of darkness itself, as seen in his Soultimate. He can also make himself invincible to certain attacks, depending on his eye color. Stats Note: Will not always be these stats at level 99. | medal = Usurakage | image = | hp =413 | power =202 | spirit =242 | defence =166 | speed =173 |tribe = shady}} |100 - 150||Single enemy|}} |80 - 120|Earth|Single enemy|}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai is under a Wobblewok curse. Lowers all stats.}} |200||All enemies|A giant ball of darkness crashes into all foes.}} ||||Inspirits will always succeed.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Challenge Wobblewok until you collect a "Ghostly Goo" drop, then go to the Mirror Shrine (Past) to use it. Wobblewok will appear and automatically befriend you. Yo-kai Watch 3 Wobblewok can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Special Coins, or Black coins. History Strategy It is preferable to fight Wobblewok with a Yo-kai team of level 70 or more. At the beginning of the battle, first target the seals on the lid to set him free so it is possible to attack him directly. He will regularly use the attack "Change" to switch between two modes: in the first one (red eyes) only Techniques and SPR-based Soultimates will damage him, in the other (blue eyes) only Attacks and STR-based Soultimates. His Awful Breath will inflict random negative Inspirits on all front Yo-kai, and he'll often attack twice in a row. When he prepares his Pitch Bomber Soultimate, quickly target and destroy the seals to cancel it. Overall, bring a mixed party of Yo-kai with both high STR and SPR, keep them alive and purify them whenever you can, and you should win this battle with relative ease. Trivia * While seeming inaccurate in the YW2 credits, Wobblewok was shown to be very small when compared to Gutsy Bones, Eyeclone, and Mallice. ** However, this might be the tiny befriended Wobblewok in the story. * Wobblewok is the only Yo-kai known to change attributes from Yo-kai Watch. As a lightning attribute Boss in the first game, to being a befriendable Earth attribute in Yo-kai Watch 2. * The seals around Wobblewok's lid, when translated, actually say "seal". Origin Wobblewok is sealed inside a giant old-fashioned rice cooker, which could be a reference to the Dragonball series, in which the villain called King Piccolo is sealed inside an electric rice cooker. The Dragonball instance itself is a humorous play on the series' Journey to the West origins: in the novel, Sun Wukong is captured by the demon kings Jin Jiao and Yin Jiao ("Golden Horn" and "Silver Horn"), but he manages to escape and steals Jin Jiao's prized magical gourd, in which he seals the two demons. Name Origin Dondoro (丼泥) means "Bowl Sludge". Wobblewok is a combination of wobble and wok (a round-bottomed cooking pan used for stir-frying). Potofeu comes from pot-au-feu, ''a french dish. In other languages * Japanese: どんどろ ''Dondoro * Korean: 가마가마 Gamagama * Spanish: Caldewok * French: Potofeu * Italian:Wokscillo * German: Awokalypso Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Male Characters Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai